Hands off the Sprout
by MarissaLeeC
Summary: Office-life.Easy.Right?


**Disclaimer: Do we need to do this every time?Yes? Fine. If I owned -Man would I be writing on FANfiction?NO! I would just write.. **

_**I'm going to be late. I'm going to be freaking late and Mr. Mikk is going to kill me.**_

**Our young friend Allen Walker works as a private secretary (Yes guys can be ones to.) for a man Named Tyki Mikk. Allen has only worked for him for a few months and he can't stand the guy. He was such a creepers. Always leering at him, making rude gestures. He's just your general creeper. This is the first time Allen has ever been late to work. Ever. For any job. And its because that BaKanda. He just had to use Allen's car to drive to the gym. Even though there's nothing wrong with his car. Ugh Allen's starting to regret moving in with him.**

_**Well its not like I could keep living with lavi after I got him Cheating on me, with my best friend whose a GIRL, on my bed. That just would not have worked....at all. And can anyone say awkward?**_

**Allen arrived 15 minutes late to the office.**

**"Oh please let him not be in yet." But since its Allen of course things don't work out for him. Just as he was about to sit down the Creepers voice reached his ears.**

**  
"Allen! Get in here now!"**_**Shit. im getting fired..**_

**  
When Allen walked into his office Tykk got up went to the door and closed the door behind Allen, unfortunately our little white haired friend didn't notice when he locked the door and slipped the key into his back pocket. When he walked back over towards his desk he paused behind Allen's chair. **

**"Now Allen. You have been with us for how many months now? Five?"**

**"Uh six in three days"**

**"Is this the first time you've been late?"**

**"I've never been late in my entire life before- **_**to work-**_**"**

**"Well in that case we'll let you off easy this time. We'll see that it doesn't happen again. no?"  
"N-no, it won't happen again." Allen was about to get up to leave when but hands on his shoulders refused to let him stand. They were sending chills down his spine(And not the good kind 'There's a Creeper pedo-rapist touching me and its scary chills.) Allen didn't like it at all. When He was about to kindly tell Mikk to remove his hands he got a hard slap across the face. When the hand connected with his face he bit down on his tongue,hard. Blood started flowing into his mouth. He was thrown from his chair onto the was in Allen's back pocket and when he hit the floor he instantly called Kanda.**

**"Hello? Bean Sprout what do you want?"  
But all he got as a response was- "MIKK I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP HITTING ME"**

_**That's Allen's voice! What is that Bastard doing to my moyashi!  
**_**Right about now Kanda was speeding to Allen's Office building that was about five minutes away. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that He called Allen **_**his**_**. Thank god he works so close.**

**When Kanda walked more like ran into the office he heard painful moans comeing from the front office. Not even bothering to check if the door was even locked or not he roughly kicked the god forsaken door in. At the same time he pulled out Mugen and Sliced off Mikks arm. (HA HA)**

**"Hands off the Sprout." **_**Kanda is scary.**_

**Allen was scared shitless of him. He had never seen Kanda like that. Sure hes gotten into fights before, but hes only ever used Mugen once that Allen can remember. And that was when those three fan**_**boys**_** tried to rape Allen back in high school. What was the kids names? Oh yeah Link,Skin and Leverrier. I almost feel bad for they're Families.**

**"BEAN SPROUT!!"**

**"Huh?" He hadn't even realized Kanda was talking to him for the past 5 minutes.**

**"Che. Are you okay?" **_**Wait what? Was he worried about me?**_

**"Uh uh Yeah I guess now that your here." **_**OH GOD. That sounded incredibly gay...**_

**"Che. Call An Ambulance. This fucker over here is gonna need one." With that Kanda took it upon himself to make sure Mikk was in as much pain as possible,without killing him of course what fun would that be. First, he started with hes chest. Making neat little puncture wounds. He was about to do more but of course Allen couldn't allow that......**

**Kanda felt and arm wrap around his waist and a breathy strained voice at his ear.."Yuu," **

**For some reason it didn't brother him when Allen said it, in fact he actually enjoyed it.**

**"Yuu stop it. That's enough." **

**"IT IS NOT! He could have killed you Allen. He could have killed you." Allen didn't think he repeated that last part for him, Kanda seemed to really be afraid for Allen. Allen turned Kanda around to face him. Without asking for permission he pulled Kanda in for a hug.**

**"What the fu-"**

**"Thank you, for being here to protect me, again."**

**"Che." He mumbled something that Allen hadn't quite heard, and naturally Allen being who he is couldn't help but ask.**

**" I said-" Just when he was about to tell him The police and EMT's rushed in. They attempted to arrest Kanda for cutting up Tyki,but Allen explained what really happened and instead of the cuffs going on Kanda they went on the one hand Mikk had left. After Allen got some x-rays at the hospital they found out he had three broken ribs. Kanda was not happy. After being discharged Kanda refused to let do anything on his own, he even drove him home and then walked back to get Allen's car! **

**Sometime later Allen was laying in his bed he got a sharp pain shooting up his side. Not really knowing what else to do he screamed out, forgetting that he no longer lived with Lavi, Mister-I-could-sleep-through-a-fucking-bomb-drop. Within five minutes Kanda was in the room sitting on the bed next to Allen. He was so panicked,he had no idea what to do. Hes never cared about someone before. **

**"MOYASHI! Whats wrong?!"**

**While Allen was in pain he still had half a mind to think how cute it was that **_**The Kanda Yu**_** was worried about him.**

**"its...not..hing. Go back...to sleep." As a result of breathing through the pain he voice was very weak and strained.**

**"Liar, if it was nothing you wouldn't be screaming in pain."**

**"I'm fine just go, You have work soon don't you? Go get some more sleep.I can deal with it on my own."**

**"Che. I don't work tomorrow.." When kanda said this he looked away from Allens gaze like he had something to be ashamed of.**

**"What day is it tomorrow?" Could He have lost track of what day it was somehow?**

**".....Friday."**

**What? Kanda always works fridays, thats just how things were.**

**"But...You always work fridays.."**

**"Just leave it alone sprout-**

**"ITS ALLEN!"**

**- I'm not working!"**

**Allen wanted to know what was going on but Kanda was already on his way out the door.**

**"Yuu wait!!" **_**oh crap. I'm dead now.**_

**As those words left his mouth the entire world froze. **

**Allen's breath hitched, Kanda's spine stiffened.**

**And Then the world Exploded when Kanda turned around and say one thing.**

**"What?!"**

**He didn't sound angry like when Lavi called him Yuu, he barely sounded annoyed.**

**"Uhm, well- uhm If you don't have to work tomorrow, I-I was wondering, would you sleep with me...?"**

**"What?NO."**

**"Ohokay. I'll be fine I guess. I was just scared..nevermind i'm just being silly."**

**Kanda sighed. The moyashi really was too rapeable for his own good.**

**"Fine. Move over."**

**After they both got comfortable They quickly fell asleep, or so Kanda thought.**

**Later on in the night he woke up to hear a strange sound, it was a wet choking sound- and whatever it was it broke Kanda's heart to hear it. That's when he realized it was Allen. And that he was crying.**

**Pulling Allen closer,while minding his ribs, he wrapped his arms around him.**

**"Moyashi.."**

**Sniffles are heard in the room.**

**"I'm sorry Kan-da I didn't mean to wake you."**

**Allen who had gotten attacked earlier that day hadn't meant to wake **_**him**_**.**

**There was just something wrong with the way that sounded.**

**"It's fine Moyashi. You're safe."**

**"But, What if **_**He**_** tries to hurt me again?"**

**Kanda's arms instinctively tightened around Allen.**

**"He would be dead before he touched you."**

**Allen knew that when Kanda said this he meant it. You could hear the way his chest vibrated with emotion. Allen snuck a little closer to Kanda and buried his nose in his neck, breathing deep the relaxing scent of Kanda, Cherry blossoms and Pine. And he quickly dosed off to sleep.**

**A/N: So this is not a one-shot. Theres going to be at least 3 Chapters?**

**This is your chance to let me know what you want to go on.**

**Do you want more fluff before it gets bad?**

**Do you want just fluff?**

**Do want no fluff and just angst?**

**Let me know and depending on what your idea is and how it flows with the story I'll do it. I hope you like what I have so far**


End file.
